the book of the jedi
by xjbonesx
Summary: mace windu finds a book containing ultimate power unheard of by the jedi
1. Chapter 1

The Book of the Jedi

Mace Windu stood scanning the books and holograms of the Jedi temple. He stopped at one particular book called the book of the Jedi, he wondered what it was, he had never seen the book before in his life and he had been in the temple thousands of times and never seen it before. He pulled it off the shelf and was about to open it when a clone trooper came up and said "Sir it is time to go we are needed other places". Mace stood on a hill overlooking his troopers and there cruisers getting ready for the battle. He had the book of the Jedi in his hand, he wanted to read it scan the book, he was curious because he had never seen the book before. So he decided to look at it before the battle no harm can come of looking at it, he thought. He never could have been anymore wrong. 50 imperial cruisers were heading toward a planet, rouge unstoppable Jedi had been seen rampaging across the planet destroying anything in his path. Mace had an imperial walker and 20 soldiers in front of him ready to fire, easy he thought he picked up the walker and smashed all the soldiers with it. An imperial cruiser was coming in fast to try and stop him, he dropped the walker and stopped the cruiser in mid air and slammed in into the ground exploding on impact. Half of the empire was sent into destroy Mace Windu, no one had made it out alive. The book of the Jedi had given him amazing and unstoppable power he was now stronger faster and more dangerous than he had been before. He stood on a hill overlooking the imperial base on a planet he said to himself "this is only the beginning".


	2. Chapter 2

The Book of the Jedi

Mace Windu stood scanning the books and holograms of the Jedi temple. He stopped at one particular book called the book of the Jedi, he wondered what it was, he had never seen the book before in his life and he had been in the temple thousands of times and never seen it before. He pulled it off the shelf and was about to open it when a clone trooper came up and said "Sir it is time to go we are needed other places". Mace stood on a hill overlooking his troopers and there cruisers getting ready for the battle. He had the book of the Jedi in his hand, he wanted to read it scan the book, he was curious because he had never seen the book before. So he decided to look at it before the battle no harm can come of looking at it, he thought. He never could have been anymore wrong. 50 imperial cruisers were heading toward a planet, rouge unstoppable Jedi had been seen rampaging across the planet destroying anything in his path. Mace had an imperial walker and 20 soldiers in front of him ready to fire, easy he thought he picked up the walker and smashed all the soldiers with it. An imperial cruiser was coming in fast to try and stop him, he dropped the walker and stopped the cruiser in mid air and slammed in into the ground exploding on impact. Half of the empire was sent into destroy Mace Windu, no one had made it out alive. The book of the Jedi had given him amazing and unstoppable power he was now stronger faster and more dangerous than he had been before. He stood on a hill overlooking the imperial base on a planet he said to himself "this is only the beginning".

Many years had passed since Windu had read the book; he had grown stronger faster and had more abilities than the book had to offer. He had expanded his brain and thinking power and spent long day in the Jedi temple reading the books and gaining knowledge. He tried to scan the book and see the origin of its creation but he found no sources, but deep within the Jedi council building on the planet corosant the emperor was watching Windu's progress and was hoping he could bring Windu under his control but the emperor had set loose a beast that was unstoppable and soon to be spiraling out of control and left unchecked. Mace was running through the galaxy destroying any imperial out posts, liberating planets and destroying cruisers ships and solders but on the planet corosant the emperor was about to activate his secret weapon and destroy the Jedi once and for all. Mace refused the evil that was growing inside him but soon he was under the emperor's command. The emperor sent him out all across the galaxy to destroy the Jedi, apprentices, protectors, and Jedi masters, they all fell before him. His last mission was to destroy the Jedi temple and Jedi council. Mace picked up the temple and ripped it in half then smashed it into the ground and then he used explosives to destroy the Jedi council. There were only 2 Jedi's left in the whole galaxy general Kenobi and master yoda and they were unaware of mace's treachery. Mace reported to his master one last time the emperor said "well done young apprentice, you have done well, and the Jedi are on the brink of destruction. Thank you master I was only doing what I was asked but now master your time has come to an end." He lifted the emperor up and ripped him in half and he walked to the edge of the building and said "Is there no one left in the whole galaxy that is able to stop me"! After he said that he jumped off the highest building on corosant and smashed into the ground creating a shattering earth quake that leveled a building to the ground. Then he started off at fast run then went into the Jedi sprint then jumped into the air and went supersonic and left the planet.


End file.
